Shiki Ryougi
Shiki Ryougi (両儀 式, Ryōgi Shiki?) is the main protagonist of [https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/Kara_no_Kyoukai '''Kara no Kyoukai']''. She is a girl who possesses the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, a supernatural ability that allows the user to see the inherent mortality of everything (both living and non-living) in the form of lines. She assists the Garan no Dou agency in handling paranormal cases when combat is required, though has since ascended to an agent of the Counter Force . She made her Chronology Debut in Point Zero . Canon Shiki's family, the Ryougi, were members of the Demon Hunter Organization. Their special skill involves creating two separate and distinct personalities within themselves. When a child is born, he or she is given a single name written in two different kanji, each one relating to each personality. Shiki's mother and father are unnamed. While she has an older brother, Kaname Ryougi, he was unable to manifest a second personality within himself, thus making him ineligible to succeed as the head of the family. Due to Shiki's success in manifesting her second persona and her older brother's inability to do so, she was chosen as the next head of the family and began her training in combat. When Shiki was young, her father took her to meet her dying grandfather. He told Shiki that people can only truly kill someone once in their lifetime, elaborating that those who had killed many times are no longer human, fated to live with their guilt until their death. It is at this moment that Shiki learns to value the notion surrounding the weight and responsibility that comes with murder. Before passing away, he wished Shiki to have a peaceful death. By the year of 1995 as Shiki reaches the age of 16, the Ryougi family had effectively retired from the task of demon hunting, becoming a family similar to the Tohnos, in that they remained as wealthy landowners. In this case, they own a large Japanese-style mansion with a grove of bamboo beyond the outer wall. Shiki also took lessons in Japanese harp, flower arrangement, calligraphy, swordsmanship, jujutsu, and dance, as well as studying cooking as a hobby. Pre-Chronology Existing within a dream she had been travelling between parallel worlds and universes through her connection to the Root to address threats as manifestation as the Beast of Alaya and instinctively led by her third personality, She had also been summoned several times as a Servant when needed and final conflict prior to awakening to the Chronoverse was the Assassination of Archetype: Earth. Plot Involvement Point Zero Shiki had an active presence in the event up until her eventual death. Unable to understand that her powers did not work as well in another realm, Shiki often found herself looking down upon others, such as Midna, for not heeding her advice. She did not tend to participate in fights, however she died after trying to kill Deathstroke, only to be shot in the head soon after. Epilogue(s) Point Zero Because she died early on, Shiki never received a proper epilogue. Character Relationships * Katrina Ridley - An OC original to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon '''Pokemon'] series. Shiki saw her as a girl out of their depths, though she reminds her of a previous friend, so she wishes to help the confront this reality they have found themselves in. * ''Sasser - An OC original to the Pokemon ''series. Shiki sees it to be endearing pet as much as they will deny it. Shiki finds its wool comforting like a large plush and would often be found holding and petting the creature. Trivia ''N/A Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Point Zero